Laisha
Laisha Rosewood is a paladin from Eriabourne and a high-ranking member of the Children of the Sun. She owns Rosewood Hall near the town of Watermeet. History and Personality Laisha was born into a life of wealth and nobility, and although she was said to be beautiful, she was spoiled and snobbish to those of lesser station. Like many of her family, she was considered to be an unpleasant person, often threatening people with harsh punishment and treating others with contempt. A ragged wanderer once asked her leave to sleep in the stables of Rosewood Hall, which she refused out of habit. That night, a mad sorcerer from Terevania summoned a great demon in the ancient circle near the mansion. After killing the sorcerer, the demon ravaged Rosewood Hall, killing Laisha's parents and her younger sister. As the demon chased her into the courtyard, advancing on the helpless girl, the ragged wanderer reappeared, bearing a glowing sword. He stood between the demon and the girl, and after a long battle the monster turned and ran. The wanderer picked up Laisha and carried her to the Chapter of the Light in Coldharbour. Upon awakening, Laisha's life transformed. She began training in the art of the sword, the art of riding and learned the ways of the paladin. She is now reputable as a champion of honour and justice, defending the rich and the poor alike from evil threats. Her mentor Hagen (the ragged wanderer) now calls Laisha his greatest success, and proudly claims that she could best him in any fight. Laisha bears only one reminder of her past life; her ancestral home Rosewood Hall, which she now uses as a base of the Children of the Sun. Skills and Powers Laisha has a reputation as a talented rider and diplomat, but she is most famous for her skill in battle. She wields a bastard sword named Heartfire with great strength and skill, most effectively against undead and evil outsiders. She has a warhorse and the ability to cast minor spells. She is also reputed to have a powerful artefact; a divine amulet with the ability to stave off death. In the Campaign Laisha first encountered Azuk, Keldin, Osfryd and Elijah in the Rubble City Ruins following their rescue of Peter Andon. Inspired by their courage, Laisha invited them to attend a feast at Rosewood Hall. At this feast, they encountered many notable names; Renagen of Redwood, Tark Stonehand of the Brotherhood of Brenna, Andre and Hagen the paladins, Bertrand the alchemist and Jazid the mind flayer (though Laisha probably did not know this quality). Laisha spoke out against the bandits in the south, the pirates of the Silver Sea and the uprising of Dragon King Conrad in the Grey Marches. Later, she appeared with a mage, Tolorus, at the village of Redwood, where she removed the curse of lycantharopy from Mayor Osborn and Gregor the Blacksmith after receiving an urgent message from Azuk regarding the werewolf Rhama. Since this, she has not met the party. Category:Adventurers Category:Paladins